Heated
by luukia
Summary: When an omega is in heat, the worst thing that could happen to them are the absence of their alpha. Surely the infamous figure skater Victor Nikiforov wouldn't ever do that to his mate?


The room was quiet, except for the sound of the grandfather clock that Victor got from his beta aunty. Those Russian and their antiques obsession. If Yuuri didn't stop Victor, there would be hundreds of matroyshka doll decorating their living room. Yuuri knew this doll was practically the symbol of Rusia but the doll's face was really creepy for Yuuri's taste. Let's be honest, the doll had these same emotionless face and they came in assorted sizes. Yuuri swear these matroyshka doll went Toy Story on them since somehow they always slightly shifted each time Yuuri saw them.

The young omega was resting on the couch with Makachin sleeping near his feet. Stealing a glance at the calendar, Yuuri knew his heat was supposed to come today. That explained all these urges to nest that Yuuri had. During the day, Yuuri practically had made a fort out of blankets and pillows on the couch. He also stole some of Victor's t-shirt to complete his nest. It was natural for an omega to add something that had their partner's scent in their nest.

7 P.M.

Victor was supposed to be home since an hour ago. Yuuri already told Victor that his heat was coming but he guessed Yakov must be lecturing Victor about something that Victor did but he forgot. The omega chuckled, he imagined Yakov's red face as the old alpha scolded Victor. He swore Victor was one of the biggest reason why Yakov was half bald.

Sighing into the pillow, Yuuri grabbed Victor's t-shirt over his head and inhaled the cold scent of mint, the scent of his alpha. His heat was gettinga closer, his omegan instinct was screaming at him for his alpha. His hormone went haywire, he wanted to cry, to wail because his alpha was not here. He felt terrified over everything. A pool of tears started to form on his jet black eyes. He blinked the tears away and shook his head. He hated it when he felt this weak, he hated it when his hormone was getting over his mind.

Maybe, just maybe, Victor actually forgot about his heat. Even though Yuuri already reminded Victor this morning before the alpha went to work. After all, who in their right mind would've wanted an omega like Yuuri? Unlike most omega, Yuuri was plain and his body was not voluptuous either. Victor on the other side, was the epitome of walking Greek god. His whole being exudes pure alpha aura, he was confident, charming, famous and was really rich too. Well it wasn't like Yuuri was piss poor or something but Yuuri was nothing compared to Victor. What if Victor actually grown tired of Yuuri but he couldn't say it because of the bond they already had? What if, Victor actually…hated him now?

A soft sob escaped his mouth. Hearing his master crying, Makachin woke up from his slumber. The brown poddle licked Yuuri's hand, hoping he could ease his master sadness even just a little but the omega was crying even louder now. What started as a soft sob now turned into half-scream cry. Yuuri chanted Victor name over and over again like a mantra. His body temperature was rising but his alpha was still nowhere in sight.

He felt lonely and devastated, he knew by this stage he should be taking the suppressant pills or he might went into depression if this continued. He knew but he couldn't muster the will to move. He wanted to stay inside his nest. The nest was the only safe place, if he were to go outside of his nest, something will hurt him. Yuuri didn't know what 'something' was, it might be nothing but he couldn't bear to take any chances. His body went limp, he coughed his tear out. His throat felt like burning, it hurt so bad but he kept on coughing. Everything hurt, his throat, his head, even more his heart.

BAM!

A loud bang could be heard, but Yuuri's mind was still preoccupied on being sad because his alpha was not with him. Makachin immediately ran toward the source of the noise. The dog barked at the infiltrator, scolding the alpha for being late.

"YUURI!"

The alpha ran into their living room, he didn't even bother to take his shoes off. When he caught the scent of Yuuri in distress, his mind went all red. His top priority was getting to his omega and to ensure Yuuri's safety.

"YUURI! I'm so sorry! Yakov wouldn't stop his endless scolding and Yurio forced me to watch his training and, and .. I'm sorry !"

Victor was sitting in front of Yuuri's nest, the air was thick with the scent of distressed omega.

"You are.." Sniffed. "Late." Sniffed. "I thought.." Sniffed "You forgot that today is my heat."

Yuuri tried to speak between his cry, he knew by now his eyes must be really red.

"Yuuri, I swear I remembered your heat. I'm sorry, I was late. Please stop crying, I love you so much." Victor cooed, he stroked Yuuri's soft black locks and nuzzled his face on Yuuri's neck, trying to scent the omega. But Yuuri effectively rolled over, his back was facing Victor now. "Don't scent me." Was Yuuri's only reply.

It felt like someone was stabbing his heart with a knife. Victor felt physically hurt by his omega rejection but despite the blatant refusal, Victor still trying to coo his omega. He knew no matter what was the excuse, being late on the first day of heat was unforgivable. He also knew Yuuri must be hurting a lot worse than he was now.

Drop of sweats rolling off from Yuuri's black locks, his breath was ragged, body heaving up and down but he kept his blanket tight. He could smell Victor's scent, his alpha was so near, but Yuuri refused to give in. The heat pooling in his gut keep on increasing, it was like a burning oven in there. His omegan instinct was screaming for his alpha, even more when his alpha in such close proximity with him.

In a poor effort to comfort Yuuri, Victor stroked Yuuri's back in circular motion. The air filled with the smell of an omega in heat and in distress at the same time, making Victor both aroused and stressed. Even though the air was cold, Victor was starting to sweat as well. His cock throbbed slightly each time he took a breath. The sweet smell of Yuuri in heat was delectable. To Victor, Yuuri smelled like a freshly picked apple in autumn, really sweet and crispy.

"Yuuri.." Victor started," Is there anything I can do to make you to forgive me ? Please, I will do anything!" Victor half begged, he couldn't stand the guilt and pain throbbing his heart.

Silence engulfed the room once again, saved for the heavy pant from Yuuri and Victor. Yuuri stayed still in the safety of his nest and with a shaky breath, he said," … Water."

Victor's ear perked up immediately," Sorry, what?"

"I said, I want something to drink." Yuuri replied.

In one quick motion, Victor half run toward their kitchen. He grabbed their couple cup from the cabinet, opened the refrigator and poured fresh mineral water inside the cup. He then returned back to Yuuri's side in a second, not one drop of water spilled.

"Yuuri, will you face me now please? Let me help you." Victor pleaded, both of his hand gripped the cup real hard to keep his arousal at bay. All he wanted to do was to tear those blanket away and pounded his dick inside Yuuri until his omega was nothing but a mess. Of course his other rational self knew that he needed to gain Yuuri's trust once again before doing anything.

Unenthusiasticly, Yuuri started to roll his body toward Victor. Opal black eyes met with clear blue eyes. Yuuri's face was red like a cherry, his eyes puffed up slightly from crying earlier. With furrowed brows and slanted eyes, Yuuri stared at Victor.

The alpha unconsciously gulped , he knew Yuuri was beyond pissed if the omega still wouldn't let Victor embrace him when he was in heat. The corner of his lips twitched slightly, trying to form his usual smile but Yuuri immediately cut it off," Don't you dare smile in this sort of condition. I'm upset you know."

"Of course you are, Your Highness. Let me help you drink?" Victor sheepishly asked.

Lips puckered in pout, Yuuri scoffed and replied," Fine."

Carefully, Victor leaned the cup toward Yuuri's lips. The cold water felt good inside Yuuri's scorching throat. Each gulp felt like a taste of nirvana, Yuuri finished the whole cup in a matter of second. He looked at this alpha longingly, sure he was mad but he really, really craved for his alpha. Once again, his eyes started to water, tears starting to gather on the corner of his eyes.

Victor quickly put the glass on the table and hugged Yuuri tightly. His hand gently pat Yuuri's head while his other hand wrapped securely around Yuuri's waist. "I'm sorry I was late Yuuri. I'm so, so sorry." Seeing his omega crying like this, made Victor's heart clenched painfully. It was like hundreds of needles stabbing through his heart multiple times.

Yuuri let his tears flowed like a river, he buried his head on Victor's broad chest, staining Victor's expensive shirt with snot and tears.

"I was waiting for you." Yuuri started weakly.

"I know." Victor replied.

"My heat had already started, but you weren't here."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Yuuri."

"And I'm mad at you for that. I love you, but I'm still mad!"

"I know, I love you too Yuuri." Victor moved his hands to cup Yuuri's face. His thumb grazing over Yuuri's cheek to wash away the tears. He leaned in and kissed the top of Yuuri's nose. "Please let me make up for it?"

Yuuri pouted his mouth, he frowned his brows and puffed his cheeks. "You better treat me real good then."

"Of course, Your Highness." Victor smiled sheepishly, he leaned in to kiss Yuuri gently. He shifted to let Yuuri sit on his lap. His hand still wrapped securely over Yuuri's waist, refusing to let his omega go even just a millimeter away from him. In one swift motion, Victor undressed both of them, leaving Yuuri only with his boxer.

He pressed their naked body together, skin to skin. He could feel Yuuri's stiff nipples pressing against his chest and started to gnaw on Yuuri's neck. He was careful not to bite on Yuuri's scent gland too soon. He wanted to save the best for later on. Victor lapped on Yuuri's neck to his collarbone, leaving trails of red kiss mark on his path.

Yuuri could feel his slick started to seep through his undergarment by the gentle touch. Each kiss was returned with a moan by Yuuri. He let himself be engulfed by Victor's strong body and let his alpha left marks all over his body. He closed his eyes and inhaled the air, the sweet scent of his arousal and the minty scent of Victor's own alpha pheromones, it was mixing like the perfect chemistry solution.

The once quiet room now filled with delicious moans from the two males. Victor was kissing Yuuri's mouth hungrily. He pushed his tongue in when Yuuri was moaning his heart out. Pair of flesh was dancing together inside Yuuri's hot mouth. He stroked his tongue on every corner of Yuuri's mouth. Their saliva was mixing together, some even dripping out from the corner of Yuuri's lips. His once pale lips was now bruised red by the nonstop kiss Victor kept on giving him.

"Yuuri, my sweet, beautiful Yuuri." Victor said between kisses. He felt in bliss because finally he was given permission to accommodate to his omega heat. Even though Victor was an alpha, he never liked to force Yuuri on something the omega didn't want. No matter how long they had been together, Victor would always wait for permission before he did anything to Yuuri. He wanted to treat Yuuri with respect and dignity. His own arousal was throbbing painfully inside his pants, pinching a tent proudly.

"Victor..stop taking your sweet time and ravage me already!" Yuuri whined pitifully. The omega knew that Victor liked it slow, but he was in heat now and Yuuri needed a knot inside him right now. His heart was beating loudly like a drum, both Yuuri and Victor was drenched in sweat. Yuuri leaned up and bit Victor's ear, earning himself a startled yelp from Victor.

The alpha looked at his omega confusedly but his expression immediately softened when he saw the cute pout Yuuri had on his face. "Sorry Yuuri, you were so cute that I couldn't stop myself." He smiled again before he held the back of Yuuri's head with his hand and pushed the omega on the soft blanket below.

Victor palmed Yuuri's erection, the tip was wet with precum and the bottom with slick. Yuuri also returned the favor by putting his hand on top of Victor's tent. "You're so hard." Yuuri muttered.

"Why yes of course. I can't wait to be inside of you." With that said, Victor unzipped his pants and threw it across the room along with his boxers. He hissed when his erection sprung free, kissing the cold air. His shaft was standing proudly on his stomach. Yuuri's eyes widened slightly, then he licked his lips unconsciously.

Yuuri held both of his legs, making an 'M' shape. With eyes clouded with lust, he breathed," Alpha, please."

Such enticing sight was not left to waste by Victor. He gulped his nonexistent saliva down, and slipped his fingers inside Yuuri's boxer. It was drenched in Yuuri's slick but Victor didn't show any intention to pull the pant away. He felt like seeing his dick disappearing inside Yuuri's boxer today.

One long finger slipped inside the tight hole. Thanks to the slick, Victor's finger was coated and able to slip inside without much hurdle.

"V-Victor! Nhng!" Yuuri moaned when he felt a finger pushed inside him. His hungry hole was finally filled with something and it felt wonderful for Yuuri.

Since Yuuri's inside was already wet, Victor didn't take long before he pushed another finger in. He scissored his fingers, trying to get Yuuri ready for his penis. The omega could only panted and moaned. Yuuri was trying his best to keep his legs spread open, the tip of his finger was turning white from pressing on his hips too much.

"Yuuri, your inside, feels so hot and tight." Victor groaned at the imagination of his dick to be soon be engulfed in the same tightness his fingers was getting.

"..nger.." Yuuri breathed.

The alpha leaned closer to his omega, trying to hear better to what his omega wanted to say.

"Fingers, I don't want. Want your know inside me, Victor !" Yuuri pleaded. The long, thin fingers was not enough for Yuuri. He needed his alpha knot.

Nodding in understanding, Victor retreated his fingers. Yuuri whimpered at the loss but halted his breath when the blunt tip of Victor's penis pressing against his entrance. Victor looked at Yuuri in the eyes, both of them sharing a look special only for their mates.

Yuuri's eyes was red and swelling from crying. His mouth opened, breath was short and ragged. Waves of slick kept coming from his hole, making a wet mess. He inhaled real deep before he nodded, giving a go for Victor.

The alpha pushed his shaft inside in an agonizingly slow motion. Yuuri was literally screaming when the tip pushed through his entrance.

"VICTOR – AAH!"

It took every last bit of Victor's self control to keep himself from forcing his way inside. His alpha instinct wanted to just plunge deep inside his omega tight hole but Victor didn't want to hurt Yuuri. He held himself still, trying to let Yuuri getting used to the feeling of being filled by his throbbing hot penis.

Yuuri's breath was getting even more ragged, each time Victor moved, he would scream in pleasure in return. Before long, Victor was fully inside him. But it was not enough, Yuuri needed more.

"God Victor, just give me your knot already!' Yuuri urged.

"My, my when did I ever raise my omega to be this demanding?" Victor half-jokingly said.

The omega rolled his eyes," Oh I don't know, maybe ever since you laid your eyes on me?"

"Guilty as charged." Victor smiled, his eyes looking at Yuuri lovingly. His heart was warm with his love for Yuuri. "I'm going to move now, Yuuri."

"Final—AHH" Yuuri was cut short when Victor started to pull his dick and plunged inside real hard. He thrusted his dick in and out like an animal. His thigh was slapping against Yuuri's, the wet smack of skin against skin echoing inside the room. His mouth was open, filled with delirious moan and pants.

"Oh Yuuri, so good, so amazingly good. God Yuuri you're the best." Victor muttered, his smile never falter.

The alpha thrusted in and out in different directions, trying to find the sweet spot that will let his omega blinded in pleasure. He didn't need a long time to find it since he already memorized every corner of Yuuri's body on the back of his head. He pushed into the spot harshly, earning even higher screams from his omega. The scream of pleasure sounds like the best melody on his ear. His alpha pride was building up each time Yuuri moaned his name.

"Vi-Victor! So good, oh Victor! I-I'm close, please ah! Please, yo-your knot!" Yuuri begged, his legs splayed on the air, his grip loosened from Victor's unforgiving thrust.

"Yes Yuuri, me too. I'm going to knot you good. Going to fill you up!"

Victor pulled his dick away, right before the tip and then pushed it hard multiple times again before he felt Yuuri's inside contracting, squeezing his penis.

"VICTOR!' Yuuri screamed his alpha's name as he came. His dick was spurting strings of white cum, tainting his chest with sticky liquid. He could feel Victor's knot starting to build up but the alpha keep on pounding against him. Feeling his orgasm coming, Victor bit Yuuri's bond mark right on top of Yuuri's scent gland. He bit hard until he could feel Yuuri's skin pierced. He licked the blood away as if it was the most delicious wine he ever taste.

"COMING!'

Victor's knot locked his penis inside Yuuri seconds after Yuri came. His thigh was trembling as he came inside his omega, filling Yuuri up to the brim. Both of them were panting, eyes half lidded in the afterglow of their love making. Their gaze met and they smiled at each other, feeling content with the connection they had just established.

The alpha was the first to speak," Yuuri, I love you. Sorry I was late." Victor leaned down and kissed Yuuri, he caressed Yuuri's cheek with this thumb. He pressed their bodies together until he could feel Yuuri's beating heart though Victor was careful not to crush Yuuri with his body weight. He was much bigger than Yuuri and he didn't want to burden Yuuri with his body.

"I will forgive you, on one condition." Yuuri whispered to Victor's ear.

"Anything." The reply came way too quickly.

Yuuri locked their gaze together, with his hand he pushed Victor's head down for a kiss. They shared another heated kiss, tongues once again dancing together inside Yuuri's ever so welcoming mouth.

" One more round."


End file.
